


Trust (For the Most Part)

by mitchello



Series: Wayne Pack 2020 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Female Dick Grayson, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, No Sex, Nosy Tim Drake, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, not a/b/o, stolen clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchello/pseuds/mitchello
Summary: Jason and Tim try to figure out what's going on after Roy Harper punched Batman in the face.Or: Dick bailed out of sibling time to go talk to bow and arrow boy and the bat bros aren't living for itOr: Situation de-escalation through fresh air
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Wayne Pack 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699414
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	Trust (For the Most Part)

Watching Roy Harper punch Bruce in the face was definitely in Jason’s top 10 life moments. The form was flawless, the sound of fist on jaw was sickeningly satisfying, and Bruce had stumbled backwards just enough to make Jason feel like he should build Roy an altar.

Of course, that feeling had evaporated the moment Roy had dragged his scent across Dick’s temple.

The room was completely silent. The kids shifted around on their feet, sending cautious glances to each other. They straightened once Batman settled his gaze on them. “Get cleaned up and meet back here in twenty minutes for notes,” he directed them then turned and calmly headed in the same direction as Dick and Roy.

All the kids scattered except for Tim.

Jason slid up to his brother’s shoulder. “What just happened?” He didn’t typically hallucinate, but this seemed like the kind of scene he’d come up with.

“Arsenal punched Batman. In the face,” Tim replied with as much awe in his voice as Jason was feeling.

“He didn’t duck.”

“He didn’t _duck_ ,” Tim repeated. “Do you think Arsenal managed to break his nose?”

“Maybe.”

“He and Dick seemed close.” Tim trailed off a bit at the end of his statement and he made a strange face. 

Jason waited a moment to see if Tim was going to bring up whatever he'd just thought. When his brother didn't continue, he asked.

Tim made a halfhearted gesture. “It’s just… she smells like him a lot. Not deeply, not like us, but she smells like him a lot.”

Jason knew Tim was right, but he also knew Dick never smelled perfectly like pack. Not that anybody ever smelled _perfectly_ like pack, scents got mingled around in everyday life all the time. Bumping into people in tight lines or hugging friends goodbye, scents constantly clung to people whether they were pack members or not, though, those scents were always incredibly light. They weren’t deep set into the skin like a pack scent and Dick, well, she was a tactile person. The spice cake scent was always the most dominant on her, but there was always an acceptable dusting of others.

Actually, now that Jason was thinking about it, when he was Robin those scents had barely been noticeable. Dick would come back to the Manor from Jump City smelling mostly like pack with the tiniest hints of other wolves. Roy Harper’s was always the distinguishable one, but that was because he was the only other wolf on the Titans.

Ever since coming back to life, Jason had found scents on Dick lingering a little longer than normal. Roy's vetiver was one of them. The scents were never strong enough to raise any concern. Definitely not enough to think some asshole was out there marking Dick as a part of their pack. Not that Dick could join another pack. Waynes didn’t split loyalties

They were traditional in that sense.

“They’re good friends, Tim,” Jason decided to say. “They’ve known each other forever. Bruce is probably giving Harper hell for that stunt as we speak.”

“Sure.” Tim leaned in and bumped their shoulders together. “Should we go eavesdrop?”

“Do you think we’ll make it in time to hear Bruce ripping Roy apart?”

Tim raised a brow that read: _guess we’ll have to go find out_. And then they were off headed down the same hallway the three others had used.

They walked quietly, pausing every so often to see if they could hear anyone. Unfortunately, all the rooms they passed were empty.

The only option left was to look outside.

They were just about to open the door that lead out to the woods when Bruce swung it open.

The older man stepped inside without letting them get a look behind him. He pulled the door shut and stood like a wall in front of it. “Don’t.”

“What?” Tim asked sharply.

Jason felt a little proud at Tim’s tone. They both expected Bruce to tear into Roy, not leave him alone with their sister.

Dick was _their_ pack member. 

How was Bruce not bristling right now?

“They’ll be back shortly.” Bruce tried to usher them back towards the training room.

Jason stayed cemented to the floor. “How about you tell us what that was all about?”

Bruce didn’t respond right away. There was a slight twitch in his jaw muscles. Then, something like a regretful grimace made an appearance but it vanished almost instantly. “Nothing of consequence.”

Neither Jason nor Tim were very convinced.

“Are they _together_?” Tim asked sounding like he was going to get to the bottom of this no matter how much Bruce wanted to ignore it.

“No,” the older man replied, but Jason could tell Bruce wasn’t positive of his answer.

Jason considered the possibility. He highly doubted it, but… Dick did have a thing for redheads. If it were true, god, they’d have the worst pups. “Imagine the pack with tiny versions of Dick and Roy. We’d never survive.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to take them back. Not for any good reason, but because that was the moment he realized how much he would love spoiling miniature Dicks and giving them sugar just to send them home bouncing off the walls and, for just the briefest instant, Jason wished Dick hadn’t had the abortion. And, god, once that thought registered, he wanted to erase it, wanted to dunk his brain in bleach and forget he’d ever thought it.

He knew, at least on some level, his wolf brain was to blame for it. The desire for the pack to have puppies was instinctual, but that fact didn’t make him hate himself any less.

Bruce let out a hum of contemplation at Jason’s statement. “They’d win every fight. I’d have to set a budget for replacing chandeliers.”

“Lian would be our favorite,” Tim said. Jason made a sound of agreement.

Bruce snapped back into Batman mode and the two boys straightened in response.

In the distance, Jason made out the sound of light footsteps.

They maintained their serious stances until Black Canary appeared.

“Anything I need to know about?” she asked Bruce with a slightly amused look.

“It was a misunderstanding,” he told her then brought his attention back to the boys. “We were just heading back.”

Unlike the first time Bruce had tried to get them to move, Jason felt himself walking before he processed what he was doing. Tim was next to him and Bruce followed behind like he was making sure they weren’t going to turn back and pick a fight with Arsenal. Jason felt a little offended. Sure, he kind of wanted to pin Roy to the ground and tell him to stay the fuck away from his pack, but he also had some semblance of self control.

It wasn’t long until Tim’s team was all gathered back inside the training room while Batman and Black Canary gave them notes. Jason stood against the wall watching the expressions on the kids’ faces shift as their previous training exercise was broken down into criticisms.

Dick and Roy appeared as the notes were winding down. Dick carried two glass bottles of soda and she led Roy right over to where Jason was. She brushed her shoulder with his and pressed one of the glass bottles into his chest. He took it and realized it was the strawberry Ramune he’d asked for before Roy had interrupted the sibling bonding session.

“This,” he gave the bottle a little shake, “does not make up for you abandoning me.”

She gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Jay. I wasn’t expecting Arsenal and his overdramatic entrance.”

There was a beat of silence as Dick and Roy had some sort of masked stare off. 

“Your punch was good,” Dick conceded. “He didn’t see it coming.”

“Ten out of Ten,” Jason agreed.

Roy gave him a crooked smile. “Thanks.”

Jason didn’t know what else to say so he turned his attention to the middle of the room where Batman and Canary were dismissing the Team.

Dick made a contemplative hum “Roy, when did you tell your babysitter you’d be back?”

“Nine o’clock.”

“Perfect.”

Jason caught Roy making an expression usually seen on people when they don’t know what they’ve just gotten themselves roped into.

“So, Dickie, what’re we doing?” he asked his sister. His smile might have been a bit sharp from hope he and Tim would get to question Roy.

“We’re going to the park.”

***

Somehow, Roy found casual clothes at the Mountain to change into. Jason decided not to question it. The boys all dressed nondescript, but Dick opted to wear a colorful patterned skirt with a scoop neck blouse. Jason thought the bite was attention drawing enough, but the skirt was worse. 

Dick decided she wanted to go to this park in Metropolis so they took the zeta. The made it halfway down the street before she pulled them into a small sub shop and ordered them all sandwiches. Jason was 90% sure the card she used to pay she’d lifted off of Bruce on the way out of the Mountain.

Dick managed to keep tension from raising between the three boys. She got them all chattering amicably with one another. It didn’t take long for the boys to start ganging up on Dick. They started making fun of her for not owning a single pair of blue jeans and constantly stealing everyone else’s clothes.

Roy and Jason ended up standing in line at a food truck set up at the edge of the park. After walking around for a while, they'd decided they were thirsty and Jason and Roy were elected to go get beverages. 

“So,” Roy started. He looked a little unsure of what to talk about. “Dick just got back Sunday.”

Jason realized the man was fishing for information. Roy only knew whatever Dick had told him in the woods behind the Mountain and he wasn’t sure how to directly ask Jason what he wanted to know. “Yeah, she showed up at the Manor doorstep all tan and tired. I don’t think any of us were all that concerned until we saw how badly she was bitten.”

A wrinkle appeared between Roy’s brows. “It’s not even infected.”

“So?” Jason asked just as they moved up in the line.

“It’s not that bad of a bite,” Roy answered with a bit of a shrug. “Dick’s had worse.”

Jason snorted at that. “From when? The circus?”

“No. From, like, three years ago. It got super infected. Even then, she still said she’d gotten uglier bites in juvie.”

“Bruce would never let Dick end up in juvie.”

Roy shot him a look. “No shit, man. I’m talking about before Bruce got her. The _youth center_ or whatever you want to call it.”

Jason mentally choked. The Gotham City Youth Center, every street kid’s nightmare. The place practically raised criminals, after all, the only way to survive was to build up a reputation and the number one way to do that was through violence. By the time a kid got out, they had already either joined a gang or started one.

He didn't get time to think much on that because their turn to order came up. They ended up asking for two large orders of cheese fries along with their drinks after they'd seen a woman walk away with a pile of them. They looked too good to pass up. 

The two stood awkwardly to the side of the food truck holding the drinks waiting for their fries to be done. 

“Has she been sleeping?” Roy asked with the slightest hint of worry in his tone.

Jason was about to say yes, she was sleeping but he realized he didn’t know if that was true. He didn’t think he’d seen her asleep since she’d been back. He chose not to voice that. “Enough,” he replied, hoping it was true.

“Good. As long as this doesn’t turn out to be a repeat of last time.”

Jason wasn’t sure if that referred to the last time Dick had a run in with an assassin-mercenary or the last time Dick got bit. “What happened?”

Roy’s name was called and they grabbed the fries.

“Ten weeks of hell. She spent one week at Titan’s Tower forcing us to watch nature documentaries, the bite got infected by day three because she wasn’t taking care of it. The Kent’s took her for another week after that. Then, she disappeared and it took me eight to hunt her down.”

They turned down the gravel path back towards Dick and Tim. Jason could make them out down the stretch of grass. Tim was sitting with his back up against a tree and Dick had tied her skirt into makeshift shorts and was showing some gymnastics tricks to a couple of kids.

“Sounds like she took it pretty hard.”

“Yeah, well, biting was a traumatizing experience for her as a kid and then she was bit bad after years of not worrying about it. Put that with the fact it was Bruce and, well, none of us Titans were judging. Donna and I made it clear what’d happen if he ever pulled that shit again.”

“Bruce doesn’t bite.” The denial was out of Jason’s mouth lightening quick. It slid out on reflex. The fact was something Jason was sure of. Dick told it to him countless times.

Roy kicked one of the larger gravel rocks. “Maybe not typically, but you had died pretty recently and Dick was so angry. You know how it can get between them.”

There was a click in Jason's mind. “You came to the Mountain today because you’d heard about Dick’s bite and you thought it was from Bruce.”

Roy let out a light laugh. “Yeah, Donna was busy so I came by myself. I’m going to have to call her and let her know she doesn’t need to break any teeth.”

"I'd let her anyway," Jason replied. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Jason was trying to sort through everything he’d just learned from Roy.

They reached Tim and Jason handed his brother his drink before plopping down into the grass. He heard Dick tell the kids she had to go before she made her way over to them. Instead of taking her drink from Roy, she stole some of his cheese covered fries.

“These are so good,” she dramatically moaned and reached for more.

“Thank Bruce for them. The card is in my pocket.”

Dick took Bruce’s card back from Roy then snatched more fries. She proceeded to fall backwards into the grass in a somewhat graceful manner. She closed her eyes for a moment then stuck her arm straight up.

“Why am I still friends with you?” Roy asked rhetorically as he pushed Dick’s drink into her outstretched hand.

Jason found himself staring at the blouse Dick was wearing. It was vaguely familiar. “Is that top Selina’s?”

Dick looked down at herself. “Yeah, I had to wash it, like, three times before it stopped smelling like her.”

“I don’t even believe you own your own clothes anymore,” Roy said as he lowered himself onto the ground next to them.

“I’d almost agree, but that skirt has to be a Dick-original-purchase,” Tim added on. He took a picture with his phone. Jason wasn’t sure if he was posting it somewhere or putting it on his social media.

Dick rolled onto her stomach so she could stare Tim down. “I’ll have you know this is one of Ma Kent’s old skirts. You want me to tell her you think she has bad taste?”

“Don’t you dare get my pie privileges taken away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished all my finals last week and I passed all my classes, so yay! I hope you all are doing well. Your comments on our last part were very appreciated. They all gave me a lot of joy. I love you all!  
> A few things:  
> The "he didn't duck" is a reference to a fic I read but I don't remember what it was called.  
> In case you are curious about who our wolves are versus who our non wolves are: if a character is not human then in this universe there isn't a possibility they're also a wolf. Atlanteans, Kryptonians, Amazons, etc. would all not be wolves. If a character is human then they could be wolves, but not all of them are. In my head, being a wolf is a recessive trait. Gotham has a high rate of wolves because the population that settled there was predominantly a wolf population.


End file.
